Closure members of this type are known in practice. They are usually mounted on the outside of the vehicle and permit access to the baggage compartment. They are also used as service closure members to permit free access to the vehicle's engine.
Several types of pressure springs can be used with the closure member, for example steel springs or gas springs. These pressure springs help, after release of the latch securing the closure member to the vehicle, to swing the closure member upwardly into the end position and to hold it there.
A problem is created by tall closure members, since they require a relatively large space for the upward swing, which space often does not exist when vehicles are closely parked side-by-side.
The invention therefore has as a purpose the provision of an easily manufacturable and easily serviceable closure member of the above-mentioned type which can be used for tall closure member openings.